headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Austria
Description Austria is a character introduced in the 2.3 Head Soccer Update along with the Republic of South Africa and Thailand. He is the 41st Character of the game. Appearance He has a pale face, brown hair, small ears, big nose, brown small eyes and mustache along with a casual expression. Power Shot The Austria's Power Shot is the Catapult Shot. Austria's Power Shot has two versions, an Air Shot and a Ground Shot. In the Air Shot, he yells "CATAPULT" and the catapult that he summons shoots twice. The first shot launches 3 molten boulders equally spaced apart ranging from half court to the opponents aiming to temporarily immobilizing the opponent. Then the boulder with the soccer ball is slowly launched across the field and into the net. The ball would most likely be a goal if the opponent is immobilized by the 3 boulders. If the 3 boulders are dodged, the opponent has the chance to dash back to it's net, jump and kick counter attack. The key of Counter Attacking is to miss the 3 boulders. The Ground Shot is when he Yells "ARE YOU READY" and Launches a giant fiery boulder coming down at a 45 degree angle similar to Super Saiyan and Australia. This can be easily countered by all characters even South Korea. If the giant boulder is not countered, the player can get HEAVILY damaged. This power shot can't be pushed away unlike Italy's giant shot. If the opponent of Austria touch the giant Boulder he is unconscious for 5 seconds. Then the gaint boulder is a giant ball like Italy's Power Shot. The Counter Attack is unique and powerful. Unlike normal characters, it has its own version of counter attack. A catapult is summoned quickly as he yells "READY" and a small powerful boulder shoots at 3x the speed of the normal shot at a 40 degree angle into the opponent's net. You need very good reflexes to counter attack his counters, as this is extremely powerful if the opponent is near Austria's net and can't get back to their own net to block the very fast shot which will normally result in a goal. Costume Austria's Costume is an Ice Gun. Every 8 seconds he fires ice to the opponent. If the opponent touches the ice, he is inside ice for 3 seconds. This is a SS Rank Costume and you can buy it for 1.200.000 Points. Unlock Requirements To unlock Austria, there are two options. You must beat the Tournament without jumping. That means only winning with dash, power, kicks and Counter Attacks. The other option is to pay 4,000,000 Points to unlock him instantly. It is recommended to use Thailand and his Ground power shot, (which is very powerful.), Spain or Brazil. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Austria Trivia * He is the 17th European country in the game. * He is along with Sweden, Spain, Russia, Greece, United Kingdom and Mexico the only characters with a mustache. *He looks like Franz-Ferdinand, the ruler of Austria-Hungary before WWI. Category:Characters